Somos 2
by Isilwen
Summary: [[Cap:6]]- El primer partido de quiddicht, mmm interesante... y Harry con sus problemas amorosos con Dana... hablando de Dana, no habrá olvidado su apuesta con el señor Malfoy no? Reviews
1. Una visita inesperada

Wolaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, siento la tardanzaaaaaaa aki esta el cap 6

Espero que les guste ;)

Capitulo:6

El primer partido

Harry pegó un salto en la cama, se puso las gafas y se encontró con la persona que no se le iba de sus pensamientos, Dana. Estaba ya vestida de quiddicht y le miraba con cara de enfado.

- Ni siquiera has bajado a desayunar, ¿Se puede saber a que hora te acostaste anoche?

- No sé,- decía Harry a la vez que se levantaba bastante dormido.

- Toma te he traído algo- le dijo Dana a la vez que le daba unos bollos y cerveza de mantequilla.- Será mejor que te laves la cara y te despejes, no podemos perder.

El estadio estaba lleno de gente, los profesores ya estaban en su sitio, Ryan Jordan ( el hermano de Lee Jordan) estaba en su puesto de comentarista y Oliver Wood como árbitro.

Los chicos Gryffindors estaban en sus puestos, ahora el equipo había cambiado ya que mucha gente que se habían ido ya del colegio. El nuevo guardián era Will Turner ( jejeje), los golpeadores eran Dana y Ron, y los cazadores eran Susan, Lyan y Andrew. Se montaron todos en sus escobas y salieron al estadio. El partido comenzó enseguida.

Por ahora la cosa iba bien, Susan y Lian llevaban buena racha, ya habían conseguido 50 puntos.

- ¡ Y otro mas para el equipo de Gryffindor!- comentaba Jordan.- ¡Como no se despierten pronto creo que se van a quedar fuera de la final!

Lo s de Reivenclaw hacían lo que podían, pero inclusos sus escobas no podían con las tácticas de los Gryffindors. Una bludger se dirigía hacia Andrew, pero Ron la paró, le dio un buen golpe y la mandó al cazador que llevaba la quaffle del equipo contrario, éste perdió el equilibrio y la quaffle pasó a manos de Susan, que marcó otro tanto.

- ¡Ron, eso no ha estado bien, le podrías haber hecho daño!- le gritó Dana a Ron.

- ¡Dana, créeme que ellos harán lo mismo contigo!- le contestó Ron, que se dio la vuelta para coger otra bludger.

- ¡¡CUIDADO DANA!- Harry le gritó a su hermana que no se había dado cuanta de que un golpeador del otro equipo le había lanzado.

Pero Harry no se dio más tiempo en su hermana, pues vio la pequeña bola dorada volando a casi la altura del suelo. Se dirigió hacia ella como una bala, entonces estiró el brazo derecho para cogerla, pero un gritó se escuchó en todo el estadio.

- ¡¡ Dios eso le ha tenido que doler, pero fíjense sigue volando!.- comentaba Jordan emocionado.- ¡¡Tiene agallas Potter, ahora juega con la izquierda!

La bludger había conseguido darle a Dana en el brazo derecho, Harry sintió un gran dolor en ese mismo brazo, no podía sostenerlo, si la cogía con la izquierda perdería el equilibrio y ahora estaba a bastante altura.

- ¡¡Oh-oh, cuidado Buscador Potter, el buscador de Reivenclaw se ha dado cuenta de lo que tienes delante!- decía Jordan a la vez que se ponía en pie.

- ¡ Jordan, no te emociones!- le dijo Mc Gonagall a la vez que le sentaba.

Harry notaba detrás suya al otro buscador, no sabía que hacer, cada vez se elevaba más el otro buscador alargó la mano, Harry no lo pensó dos veces, alargó la izquierda y...

- ¡¡¡SIIIIIIIIII, POTTER A COGIDO LA SNICHT, ¡¡Pero esperen, o no a perdido el equilibrio!

Harry empezó a caer de la escoba, se iba a pegar una buena, no podía ni abrir los ojos, pero entonces notó algo, alguien le estaba aguantando, abrió sus ojos y vio a Dana. Esta se había puesto debajo de él y le había cogido, un brazo le colgaba al igual que Harry. Bajaron y dejó a Harry en el suelo, la señora Pomfrey se acercó enseguida.

- Vamos, os llevaré dentro y os curaré el brazo. Pero no entiendo como te lo has roto tú Harry, no te ha dado nada- le decía a la vez que se dirigían a la enfermería.

- Me parece que ha sido culpa mía, lo siento Harry, la próxima vez estaré más atenta.- se disculpó Dana.

- No importa, al menos esta vez tengo los huesos- dijo Harry recordando la otra vez que se rompió el brazo.

Ya en la enfermería, la señora Pomfrey los sentó en una cama y les dio la poción, luego se fue para ver si había mas heridos.

- ¡Puja, esto está asqueroso- dijo Dana., que dejó la poción entera a un lado.- Prefiero la magia.

Dana sacó su varita, apuntó con ella a su brazo y salió un hilo blanco que envolvió todo su brazo, al momento ya lo podía mover correctamente. Mira a Harry que estaba impresionado y le dijo.

- ¿Qué prefieres?

- La verdad las pociones de la señora Pomfrey nunca me han fallado, pero duran demasiado.- diciendo esto le alargó el brazo y Dana le hizo lo mismo.- Por cierto Dana, gracias por cogerme.

- Supongo que tu habrías hecho lo mismo por mí.

- Claro.

Harry se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, y se fueron juntos para la sala común. No sabía por qué, pero no podía ver a Dana como a una hermana, llamó a Hermione y le contó lo que le ocurría.

- No se Harry, es muy raro, es tu hermana.- le dijo Hermione.

- ¿Qué te crees que no lo sé, por eso no entiendo nada, además hay demasiadas pruebas que comprueban que es mi hermana, la manera impresionante que se parece a mi madre, por lo que me han contado, y cuando le ocurre algo..., ya lo has visto en el partido.

- A lo mejor te has acostumbrado tanto a no tener a nadie que te quiera, que tu mente no la asimila como una hermana al notar su cariño. No sé a lo mejor no es amor lo que sientes por ella, debes de estar muy seguro.- le dijo Hermione.

- ¿Y en caso de que lo sea?

- Pues... tendrás que aprender a controlar tus sentimientos Harry, porque es tu hermana.

Harry lo entendía y ya se había hecho la idea de que no volvería a pensar en su hermana nada mas como tal, y si alguien se atreviera a ponerle la mano en cima lo pagaría.

Pasó el tiempo y ya estaban cerca las vacaciones de Navidad, los exámenes ya estaban acabando pero aún quedaban los peores. Hermione estaba como siempre en la biblioteca y Dana había quedado con ella, pero Hogwarts era tan grande y lo conocía tan poco que se perdía.

- Harry, ¿Hermione está en la biblioteca?- le preguntó Dana

- Creo que sí, has quedado con ella ¿no?- le dijo Harry, que estaba terminando de hacer los deberes.

- Si, pero no sé ahora mismo donde está la biblioteca, ¿me podrías dejar el mapa?

- Mmm, de acuerdo, pero no me lo pierdas eh, que significa mucho para mi, incluso mi vida.

- No te preocupes está seguro.

Dana llegó a la biblioteca sin problemas con el mapa, allí encontró a Hermione y estuvieron toda la tarde estudiando, mañana sería el último día de los exámenes y tenía que aprobar.

- Ya es muy tarde Dana, será mejor que nos vayamos- le dijo Hermione que recogía todas las cosas.

- Yo me quedaré un ratito más, tengo que buscar una cosa y ya me iré, tu vete ya si quieres.

Hermione se marchó y Dana se quedó en la biblioteca con muy poca gente, se levantó para mirar una última cosa, y al coger el libro se encontró con los ojos grises de Malfoy al otro lado.

- ¿Ahora te dedicas a seguirme Malfoy?

Draco dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Dana.

- Puede ser al revés no Potter.

- Creo que no. Te recuerdo que las Navidades ya están aquí y yo no veo resultados así qué.

- Así que nada, todavía no se ha acabado el plazo, y yo tengo mis métodos.- le respondió Malfoy acercándose cada vez mas a ella.

- Pues...- empezó a decir Dana a la vez que se alejaba de él, en el fondo no sabía nada de ese chico y le daba algo de miedo, no sabía que iba a hacer- Pues yo todavía no he visto ninguno.

- Pues daré el primer paso.

Y sin que Dana no pudiera hacer nada, Malfoy la agarró, Dana intentó separarse pero había algo en el que no pudo evitar dejarle. Draco acercó sus labios a los de Dana y la besó. Dana nunca habría olvidado ese beso, había recibido muchos pero ninguno como ese, dulce y cálido, pero entonces despertó y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y sin darse cuenta le dio un mordisco en el labio, Draco dio un pequeño grito, la miró con mala cara y se fue.

Dana se sintió un poco mal, no debería haberlo echo, en todo caso hubiera sido culpa suya por haberle dejado. Recojió sus cosas y se marchó, sin darse cuenta de que cierta persona lo había visto todo, se acercó a la mesa donde había estado Dana, y vio que se le había dejado olvidado un trozo de papel, que por supuesto era el mapa del merodeador.

---------------------------

----------------

FiN DeL CaPiTuLo

----------------

--------------------------

Wooooooooooo aki s acabaaaaaa!

K mal no? Weno si tienen alguna idea o me kieren decir algo mandemen revew! ok?

Gracias a los reviews de:

-Tyna!

-Maria Halliwell

-Katie-Soul-Sieth

-

Besooooooooooooos

Isilwen


	2. Dana

**Hola a todos, aquí esta el 2º capitulo, disfruten.**

**Vicuticu HHR muxas gracias por tu review¿tu que pareja piensas que va a haber¿con que persona odiaria mas Harry para que se liara con ella? Espera y veras, XD**

**SOMOS 2**

Capitulo: II

Se llevaron toda la tarde hablando, más bien ella, era muy charlatana. Le contó todo lo que había hecho durante todos los años en España, había llevado una vida muchísimo mejor que la de Harry y eso le alegró. No sabía porqué, pero no la podía ver como una hermana era, muy rara.

- Bueno, cuéntame ahora tú algo ¿no- le dijo la chica.

- Pues la verdad creo que ya lo sabes todo. Por cierto, mañana me vienen a recoger mis amigos, para ir a comprar los libros del nuevo curso.

¡Ay que bien, puedo ir ¿no?

- No.- le dijo Harry a la chica, pero al ver la cara que puso...- Que es broma, claro que vienes tu también tienes que comprarlos. Pero respecto al dinero... Creo que en la cámara hay bastante, ya decía yo que me habían dejado demasiado para mi solo.

La chica le sonrió. Cuando se dieron cuenta era ya de noche, no habían comido y los llamaron para cenar. Cuando bajaban las escaleras Harry le advirtió a su hermana.

- Oye Dana, te advierto de que mejor que no hables sobre magia en esta casa y sobre asuntos mágicos.

¿Por qué?

- Por que digamos a mis, ejes, nuestros tíos no le hace demasiada gracia. Mejor dicho, la odian.

- Que tíos más raros.

- Pero rarosrarosraros (jajaja)

Mientras comían, Dana no paraba de hablar, aun que algo intimidada porque Dudley no la paraba de mirar y cuando Dana le miraba, a éste se le caía el tenedor al plato.

- Para ya chiquilla, eres peor que una cotorra.- le dijo Petunia.

Su tío que estaba bastante enfadado por tener a otro mago en su casa no podía evitar fastidiarla un poco.

- En eso a salido a tu hermana Petunia, en ser una bocazas. Y nosotros aquí estamos teniendo que aguantarlos a los dos, puedo adivinar por que murió.

Harry estaba ya acostumbrado a las formas de picar a la gente que tenía su tío, se tenía que aguantar si no le podía esperar lo peor, pero lo malo era que su hermana no se lo tomaría como él.

�¿Perdona- dijo Dana a la vez que se ponía en pie.- Vuélvelo a repetir otra vez si eres capaz.

- Lo haría con mucho gusto- le recriminó Vernon a la vez que se ponía también en pie.- Y también podría decir muchas cosas sobre tu padre.

¡Cómo se te ocurra decir algún comentario sobre mi familia en mi presencia lo lamentaras!

Dana se sacó su varita del bolsillo y todos se echaron hacia atrás, Dudley ya por decir... bueno sin comentarios. Tía Petunia se puso a gritar como loca. Dana sin embargo no podía creer como un pariente de sus padres los podía odiar tanto, incluso la propia hermana de la madre. Era demasiado, estaba en cólera. Harry se levantó, y con cuidado le quitó la varita de su mano, la agarró por los hombros y se la llevó hacia arriba.

Le dejó su cama para dormirél cogió un colchón del armario y lo puso al lado de la cama. Dana sin decir ninguna palabra se empezó a desnudar para ponerse en pijama, Harry se puso colorado y se dio la vuelta, no tenía tantas confianzas con ella como para que la viera desnudándose, pero a ella no le parecía importarle. Se acostaron, Dana seguía sin hablar y cuando Harry ya estaba casi dormido ella le pregunto:

- Harry¿Cómo puedes?

¿Cómo puedo qué- le dijo el chico medio dormido.

- Aguantar a esta gente.

- Quizás solo es acostumbrarse, a mí también me lo han hecho muchas veces y la he pagado buena-dijo Harry lo bastante rápido para poder quedarse ya dormido.

Le contó también muchas cosas, Dana se podía imaginar la vida que llevaría el chico y le dio mucha pena, pero ahora con ella ahí no permitiría que le ocurriera nada a su hermano.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry despertó a su hermana muy temprano. Pues habían quedado con los Weasley en la parada del autobús noctámbulo. Vendrían en el Ford Anglia de su padre, que ahora pertenecía a Fred y a George, como era de esperar seguro que le hubieran hecho algunos arreglos.

- Jooo, pero si es muy temprano. ZzZz

- Venga Dana, hay que quedar temprano para que no nos vean ningún muggle.- le decía Harry a la vez que la empujaba para que apartara.

Se vistieron (Dana de muy mala gana) y recogieron todas sus cosas. Al bajar, la puerta de la calle se abrió y entró Vernon con el periódico de la mañana.

- Nos vamos ya tío Vernon.- le dijo Harry.

- Muy bien.

Esta fue la única respuesta que salió de la boca de su tío, por su puesto Harry no se esperaba nada más, y antes de que Dana pudiera volver a abrir la boca, la agarró por el brazo y salieron de la casa.

Empezaron a caminar por Privet Drive, la parada del autobús estaba bastante lejos, pero daba igual con tal de marcharse de aquel horrible lugar. Dana se fijó en la escoba de Harry, llevaba su escoba, su famosa Saeta de Fuego.

- Así que tú también juegas al quiddichtt e?

- Sip, soy buscador. -le contesto Harry con orgullo.

- Como papá...- Dana suspiró¿Sabes? Yo también jugaba al quiddichtt en mi colegio.

¿A sí¿De que?

- De golpeadora, jeje. No era una de las mejores pero al menos ganábamos.

Al fin llegaron a la parada de autobús, se llevaron el resto de tiempo hablando sobre Quiddichtt, Harry nunca había conocido a una niña que le gustara tanto el quiddichtt, excepto a Cho Chang, le empezaba a gustar eso de tener hermana.

De repente como si saliera de la nada un coche azul se paro enfrente de ellos, y dentro de éste estaba nada mas que Ron y Hermione. Se bajaron para ayudar a Harry con la maleta.

- Siento haber tardado tanto Harry, pero es que mis hermanos no me querían dejar el coche.- se disculpó Ron.

- No importa, por cierto ¿donde están- le contestó Harry.

- Se han tenido que quedar en mi casa, han probado un experimento con Ginny e imagínate como estará mi madre, pero es que Ginny se ofreció voluntaria...

- Oye Harry¿quién es esa chica- le preguntó Hermione.

- Guau...- Ron se acababa de percatar de la presencia de la chica.

- Amm, esta es...- pero a Harry no le dio tiempo de continuar.

¡Hola, soy Dana Potter, mucho gusto. Harry me ha hablado mucho de vosotros dos.

¿Dana Potter, espera, espera- Hermione se quedo pensativa.

- Si, es mi hermana.

- Ja, ja, ja, ja... hay que buena broma Harry- le dijo Ron a la vez que le daba una palmadita en la espalda.

- Aunque la verdad se parecen mucho, pero, pero... No, no, es imposible. Esto es demasiado¿Cómo¿Dónde¿Cuándo?

- Luego te cuento mejor Hermione- le dijo Harry, pero tampoco le dio tiempo a continuar, porque Ron le había agarrado y se lo había llevado a un lado.

¡Pero bueno�¿Tenías una hermana así y no me lo dijiste¿Qué pasa contigo?

- Esto Ron...

Al ver la cara del chico Harry no tuvo mas remedio que contárselo todo, mientras Hermione ayudaba a meter las maletas a Dana, que de seguro le estaría contando todo.

En el camino derecho al callejón no pararon de hablar sobre la vida de Dana, le preguntaron de todo. Si le hubieran contado todo de boca de otra persona, seguro que nadie se lo hubiera creído, pero había cosas que coincidían tanto que era imposible no creérselo.

Llegaron por fin al callejón Diagon. Entraron en casi todas las tiendas, aparte de para comprar los libros, para enseñarle todas las cosas que había a su nueva amiga. También entraron en la tienda de George y Fred Weasley, que les dieron algunas cosillas para armarla en este curso. Hermione como siempre se opuso.

¡Venga Hermione, que es el último año, disfruta alguno muje'- le respondió Fred.

Fueron a la tienda de Blorist y Blost para comprar los libros del nuevo curso, que cada vez eran más caros. Allí estaba toda la familia Weasley, bueno la que quedaba de ella. Harry presentó a Dana a los padres de Ron, los cuales saludaron y abrazaron a la chiquilla con el mismo ánimo que a Harry, aunque se quedaron un poco confusos, pero luego se lo explicaría todo Ron. También estaba Ginny, que se puso otra vez colorada con la presencia de Harry, se notaba que le volvía a gustaréste le presentó a su hermana y Ginny no la miró con buena cara que se diga, lo cual no le hizo mucha gracia a Dana.

Cuando salieron de la tienda, se encontraron de golpe con Hagrid. Este saludó con alegría a todos y a Harry no le dio tiempo a presentar a Dana.

¡HOLA HAGRID- saltó de repente Dana a la vez que le daba un abrazo.

¡Hola Dana¿Cómo estas, ya veo que preparando el nuevo curso ¿no?

- Digo. Pero ya hemos terminado de comprarlo todo.- le contestó Dana.

- Espera un momento¿tu conoces a Dana, Hagrid- le preguntó Harry- Esto ya es increíble y luego dicen que no me enfade. ¡Resulta que todo el mundo lo sabía menos yo!

- Nosotros no.- respondieron a la vez Ron y Hermione.

- Resulta Harry de que...

Hagrid empezó a explicarle a Harry para que no se enfadara, pero Dana no prestó atención. De repente sintió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Se dio la vuelta y vio que un chico rubio no la paraba de mirar, era rubio platino, muy bien peinado, iba de negro, y no paraba de intimidar a Dana con su mirada de ojos grises. Pero sin embargo Dana tampoco podía dejar de mirarle.

- Malfoy... –dijo Ron.- Ya tenia que aparecer por aquí.

¿Quién es ese chico- preguntó Dana intrigada.

- Es Draco Malfoy, un capullo de Slytherin.- le respondió Ron.- Nos ha estado jugándonosla todo los cursos, es insoportable.

- Por cierto Dana¿Tú en que casa estas- le preguntó Hermione, cambiando de tema.

- No lo sé, Dumbledor todavía no me lo ha dicho.

- Espero que te pongan en Gryffindor.- dijo Harry.

- Eso espero. Además una chica de nuestro curso se ha ido este año, creo que se trasladaba a Durmstang - al pronunciar esa palabra Herm se atragantó y agacho la cabeza, recordando malos momentos, Ron noto lo que pasaba. Pero levanto la cabeza otra vez.

- Bueno, vamonos ya- dijo Ron para cortar el hielo.

-

-

Bueno se acabó el 2º capitulo, ya queda poco para empezar el curso en Hogwarts¡no os preocupéis!

Dejadme reviews please, así podré actualizar más capítulos. XD

Isilwen.


	3. Envidia

**Hola a todos otra vez, aquí esta ya el 3er capitulo¡Disfruten y no olviden dejar Reviews! ;)**

Contestación a los reviews:

**ZARA ZABINI** Muchas gracias por leer mi fic, si que esta muy padre, jajaja, ( lo siento pero esa expresión no la solemos utilizar aki). Yo creo que a Harry le podría dar algo mas que un paro cardiaco, jijiji. Sigue leyendo! Besos.

**Katie **Que pasa Katie, gracias x tu "pequeño" review(ironia), jajaja, tranki que no va haber nada de incesto, aunque quizas… no se, no se , jejeje, soy mu mala XDD. Ya se vera que pasara… Espero que te siga gustando, asi k ya sabes lee . Cuidate tu tmb! Kises.

**Yrena **Muxas gracias a ti tmb, me alegro que te halla gustado el fic, y tranki, que Malfoy va a parecer muuuuuuuuuuuuchismo ahora ;). Lo que pasa es que tenía que explicar antes, es como un resumen, no iba a poner de repente a Dana ahí, sin explicar nada, seria mucha confusion, jejeej. Sigue leyendo! Xitossss(K)(K)

**Maria Jose **Ahora si te lo dedica chata, te lo intente dedicar en el 2, pero no se que paso :S, pero bueno, mas vale tarde que nunca! Besos!

**Somos 2**

**Capitulo:III- Envidia**

Se pasaron toda el día en el callejón Diagon.

Dana estaba muy nerviosa por estar en su nuevo colegio, los demás le contaron todo lo que sabían sobre Hogwarts, incluso sobre el mapa del merodeador (Harry dudaba de decírselo, ese mapa era demasiado valioso para él).

Ya era bastante tarde, todos se iban a quedar a dormir en la casa de los Weasleys, que ahora había más hueco libre ya que ni Fred ni George vivían ya allí, aunque se echaba de menos los ruidos extraños en su cuarto y las broncas de la señora Weasley.

Dejaron todo en el cuarto de Ronél y Harry dormirían en su cuarto, y Hermione y Dana dormirían con Ginny (cosa que no hacía mucha gracia a Harry, ya que Ginny se inventaba de todo para llamar la atención a Harry).

Cenaron y se fueron muy cansados a la cama. Se despidieron todos y Dana le dio un beso de buenas noches a Harry, cosa que él no esperaba y le puso bastante colorado. Ron esperaba otro pero se tuvo que conformar con un " hasta mañana".

Ginny estaba tirada en su cama leyendo, la señora Weasley había preparado una cama para que durmieran en el Hermione y Dana.

¿ Qué lees Ginny?.- le pregunto Hermione.

- Estoy mirando los nuevos libros de este curso.-respondio ésta.

- Mmm, a ver, a ver...

Dana se acercó para mirar pero entonces Ginny lo cerró y dijo que daba igual, Dana se quedeo un poco mal.

Hermione fue al cuarto de baño para cambiarse. Dana, que ya lo había hecho, se metió en el colchón, observó que Ginny no paraba de mirarla, y ésta parecía que no hacía nada para evitar su visión.

- Si yo fuera Harry, no me fiaría ni un pelo de ti.- le dijo Ginny de repente.

¿Qué?.- dijo algo preocupada Dana a la vez que se levantaba del colchón y se sentaba.¿A qué viene eso, no se porqué lo dices.

- Pues, que es muy sospechoso que después de tantos años aparezca de repente una niñata como tú y digas que eres su hermana- dijo claramente Ginny.

- Pero…- decía Dana confusa, no sabía porqué lo hacía, Ginny le había caido bien.

- Si, te parecerás mucho a él, pero hay muchos hechizos y pociones para eso…- continuaba Ginny.

- Pues si tú no confías en mi eso sera problema tuyo.- le contestó Dana algo enfadada por la mala educación con la que la estaba tratando Ginny.

Pero Ginny no se iba a quedar corta, no le caía muy bien esa niña. Pero quizás lo que tenía era envidia, envidia de que fuera la primera niña de su pensamiento a partir de ahora, que tendría mas confianzas con ella por ser su hermana y con ella no, y aún así no confiaba en ella, podría ser cualquiera disfrazada con el pretexto de hacerle daño a "su" Harry.

Se puso en pie en la cama y le echó lo que no tiene.

¡ Mira niña, tú a mi no me hablas así y menos en mi casa- le gritó, estaba alterada.

¡ Pues tú deberías tener mas educación con una persona que no conoces de nada, que es lo que eres tú una maleducada- Dana también se puso en pie.

¡ Y tú lo que eres es una guarra que lo que quieres es hacerle daño a Harry, yo no te creo nada y te voy a hacer la vida imposible y caerás en tu propia trampa y Harry se dará cuenta de porqué has venido- Ginny cada vez se ponía más histérica, no esperaba que la chica se pusiera a gritarle también.

¡ Pues te estaré esperando, y te digo una cosa a mi no me da miedo las amenazas de una niña que tiene menos edad que yo que tendría que estar todavía en la cunita!

Eso ya fue el colmo para Ginny, era la más chica de la casa, pero que la tomaran como una niña chica la enfurecía aún más. No esperó mas y sacó la varita de debajo de la almohada y apuntó con ella a Dana, no le dio tiempo a Dana sacar la suya cuando Ginny le lanzo un conjuro.

Dana salió revoleada y chocó contra la pared, fue un golpe tan fuerte que se tendría que haber escuchado por toda la casa.

Dana cayó al suelo y una gota de sangre le empezó a resbalar por la frente, el hechizo se había desviado hacia la cabeza. Llegaron corriendo Ron, Harry y seguidamente Hermione.

A Harry le dolía terriblemente la cabeza y cuando se dio cuenta le sangraba, se fijó en su hermana que estaba en el suelo y corrió hacia ella.

�¿Se puede saber que ha pasado aquí- dijo Ron muy alterado.

Ron se fijó en que Ginny llevaba su varita encima, no le pegó un guantazo porque llegó su madre.

¡Ginny sabes perfectamente que no se puede hacer magia fuera del colegio!

¡ Mamá no ha hecho magia por placer, le ha lanzado un hechizo a Dana- le contestó Ron antes de que Ginny dijera nada.

Moly se fijó en la chica que estaba tirada en el suelo, que tenía sangre en la frente y que Harry también, ahora se enfadó aún más porque creía que también había atacado a Harry.

La que le cayó a Ginny fue buena, Moly mandó a Hermione y a Dana a que durmieran en el cuarto de Fred y Geroge. Pero antes de que Harry saliera del cuarto con su hermana, Ginny le dirigió la palabra.

- Harry¿ Te he dado también a ti, perdona no...

Pero no pudo continuar porque salió del cuarto sin mirarle a la cara, bastante enfadado.

Dana le contó todo lo que había pasado a los chicos, Ron y Harry no se lo podían creer, sin embargo Hermione si, porque cuando estaban en cuarto curso y Rita Skeeter escribió sobre su supuesta relación con Harry, Ginny se enfadó con ella, y su cara representaba unas ganas de matarla increíble.

Dana se curó la herida con las manos, pues su varita la tenía en el baúl, también se la curó a Harry, sintió como un calorcito le entraba por todo el cuerpo, todos se quedaron impresionados con su ágil manera de usar la magia blanca y encima ¡sin su varita!

- Vaya, si que eres ágil con la magia blanca.- le dijo Hermione.

- Es que los padres de Remus eran medimagos y me enseñaron de todo y mas, creo que me voy a dedicar a la medimagia.- le contestó Dana sonriendo.

- Serías estúpida si no lo hicieras.- le dijo Ron.- Bueno vamos ya a dormir, que mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano para volver a Hogwarts.

-

FiN DeL CaPiTuLo

-

Que mal royo lo de Ginny, pero que se le va a hacer, yo siempre he dicho que los celos son muy malos. XD

Wenu, en el prox capi ya van a Hogwarts ( se acabo la espera!)

Dejadme reviews please, siempre os lo agradeceré.;)

Besussssssssss

Isilwen


	4. Vuelta a Hogwarts

Hola a todos, ya esta aquí el 4º capitulooo. Hogwarts, después de la larga espera…

Este capi es mas larguito, no los suelo hacer muy largos xq la gente se cansa leyendo, me pasa a mi tambien, bueno… sigan leyendo!

Contestación de reviews:

Maria Halliwell: Gracias por tu review, no te preocupes que continuaré ;) Viva embrujadas!

Noëmí : Gracias a ti tmb x tu review. La verdad es que es una gran paranoia lo de la hermana gemela de Harry, pero parece que a la gente le gusta. Lo de Ginny no tiene remedio , pero es que tenía que poner a alguien malo, y como Ginny no me cae muy bien la verdad, pooo ya esta… Pues ya tienes aquí la continuación, aunque aún queda muuuuuucho 

Katie-Soul-Siethte recordaré siempre como la que deja los "pequeños reviews" jajaja, muxas gracias. Ave si ablams otra vez. Hablando del fic. ¿Se nota que no m cae bien Ginny? Jjejeje, no se xq pero n m cae bien, pero bueno… Si a alguien le cae bien que sepan que en este fic no la va a encontrar agradable, jijii, que mala soy. Pues haber si leo tu capi actualizado ok? Yo voy a actualizar pronto el nuevo de rencor :DD, y voy a publicar uno nuevo, pero no va a tratar de draco-herm, voy a cambiar de pareja XD. Bueno que me enrroyo!. Besos Rachel.

_Yrena:_ que tal estas, pues si, Ginny no es muy agradable jejeje, todo el mundo igual… Tranki tranki, no seas impaciente que ya a llegado dracooo para ponerle emocion al asunto! Jejeje, sigue leyendo okis? Kises.

Y Ahí vaaaaaaa, capitulo 4. Disfruten( ni q fuera una peli ��)

**SOMOS 2**

**Capitulo: 4 Vuelta a Hogwarts**

A la mañana siguiente, desayunaron temprano, ninguno de ellos le dirigía la palabra a Ginny.

Se fueron nada mas terminar de desayunar. EL camino hacia la estación fue bastante tenso, pero por suerte no duró mucho.

Cogieron un sitio en el tren y Ron se echó a dormir. Dana ( que no podía estar quieta) no paraba de moverse de un lado para otro. Hermione estresada ya de tanto movimiento, cogió a Dana y se la llevó para presentarle a la gente.

¿Vienes Harry- le preguntó Hermione.

- No, me voy a quedar aquí vigilando a este.-y señaló con la cabeza a Ron.

Al primero que se encontraron fue a Neville Longbottom, el cual se puso muy colorado cuando Dana le dio dos besos para presentarse. Se encontraron a casi todos los de Gryffindor en primera parte, también a mucha mas gente pero incluso Hermione no los conocía a todos. Toda la gente se quedaba muy extrañada cuando le decían que era la hermana de Harry, y Dana tenía que contar toda la historia.

Cuando volvían por el pasillo para llegar a su cabina, se tuvieron que topar con los que menos deseaban.

- Vaya, hombre los que faltaban- dijo Hermione.

- Tampoco es un placer ver tu cara de sangre sucia, Granger.. -por supuesto sabéis quien es no?

Hermione no le contestó, no estaba dispuesta a darle mas motivos a Malfoy para insultarla aún mas, pero como era de esperar que Dana no sé cayó la boca.

- Perdona, pero creo que eso es bastante grosero.

¿ Y tu quien eres para meter té donde no te llaman- le contestó Draco de muy mala manera.

- Pues soy Dana Potter y NO es un placer conocerte que se diga.- le dijo sonriendole de manera falsa.

¡ He chicos¿Habéis oído eso?. �¡ Potter�¡Por aquí tienen tu apellido- grito Draco para que saliera Harry.

El cual salió, se acercó a su hermana, Crabbe y Goyle le dieron un empujón cuando pasaron por al lado suya.

- Es mi hermana Malfoy¿ algún problema?

- Vaya Potter, no sabía que querías llamar la atención tanto como para crear un clon tuyo.

- Mira Malfoy...

Pero Harry no pudo continuar, porque Dana se quería defender ella sola.

¡ Yo no soy ningún clon, niño, para mí que en todo caso el desesperado lo eres tu, porque anda par de novios que te has echado...- le dijo Dana y señaló a Crabbe y a Goyle.

- No te pases... Potter... Puedes acabar muy mal- le contestó Draco.

- No me das ningún miedo chaval, creo que tienes demasiado ego para tu poca inteligencia.- le dijo la chica cortándole todo lo Malfoy que podía tener.

Malfoy no dijo nada, echó una de sus miradas asesinas y se fue a su cabina, claro que si antes mirar de nuevo a Dana. Todos los demás entraron en la suya.

¡Guau! No había visto nunca dejar tan cortado a Malfoy desde que Herm le dio un guantazo- decía Ron, que se había despertado y lo había visto todo desde la cabina.

Dana se llevó casi todo el trayecto mirando el paisaje y los demás hablando. Llegaron por fin al castillo, y como ya acababa siendo costumbre fueron al Gran Comedor a cenar. Ron se puso de comida hasta las mismas orejas.

- Te veo hambriento Ron- le dijo Dana que estaba impresionada de la manera de comer del chico.

- No te preocupes, siempre come así.- le dijo Hermione.

¿Qué¿qué pasa con migo?

- Nada Ron sigue comiendo.

- Vale.

La cena terminó como siempre, con unos postres deliciosos y ahora tocaba el discurso de buenas noches de Dumbledor.

- Bueno chicos, como siempre os digo, este año espero que sea uno de los mejores como ya he dicho antes, pero antes de que os valláis a dormir he de presentar a una nueva alumna que ha llegado nueva de otro colegio. Vamos a elegir una nueva casa para ella, así que os presento a… ¡Dana Potter!

Los murmullos llenaron el salón inmediatamente. Dana no se levanto noto que se ponía colorada, miro a su hermano y este le sonrió.

- Dana¿puedes venir- le dijo Dumbledor.

Mientras Dana se levantaba y se dirigía hacia allí, noto todas las miradas que se clavaban en ella.

Miró a una mesa y se encontró de nuevo con unos ojos grises que no la paraban de mirarla, le entraron ganas de hacerle algo grosero con el dedo pero al ver a una profesora se quedó quietecita.

La profesora McGonagall había puesto el taburete justo delante y en medio d los profesores, Dana al sentarse se puso aún mas colorada. Mc Gonagall le puso el sombrero seleccionador el cabeza, el cual ella sostenía con las manos, y el gorro como de costumbre empezó a moverse y a hablar.

- Veamos. Así que la segunda hija de los Potter eh? Esto no me lo esperaba. Mmm, tiene agallas si, y es muy lista, tampoco le falta valentía, por tampoco decir astucia. Vaya chica veo que lo tienes todo, quizás en Slytherin llegarías a un alto puesto.

Pero Dana no pudo evitar pensar: " Oh no, si me ponen en otra casa no podré ver apenas a mi hermano"

- Bueno seré compasivo, así que creo que tu casa deberá y será... �¡GRYFFINDOR!

La mesa de Gryffindor se levantó al momento y se pusieron a gritar, Harry se puso muy contento, ya creía que la iban a quitar de su lado pero había tenido suerte.

Después del jaleo y todo, los chicos se dispusieron a salir.

¡UN MOMENTO- era Oliver Wood (el nuevo profesor de vuelo) ( N/A: en honor a Tynita jeje )¡Antes de que os marchéis he de avisaros, que la copa de Quiddichtt se celebrará antes de tiempo este año, el primer partido será dentro de dos semanas, las listas y las fechas de los partidos las encontrareis en el tablón principal de anuncios, muchas gracias!

Empezaron a salir todos de allí, mañana verían el tablón ahora estaban demasiado cansados como para mirarlo y empezar a pensar y a preocuparse.

Llegaron a los cuartos de la torre de Gryffindor, los chicos tiraron para su cuarto y las chicas para el suyo.

Ellas se quedaron dormidas enseguida, pero ahora Harry no podía dormir, estaba pensando demasiado en el Quiddichtt como para dormir, la temporada iba a empezar muy pronto y para colmo los partidos tendrían muy poca diferencia de fechas entre uno y otro. Joan, el otro golpeador del equipo había terminado el curso el año pasado y ahora no sabía dónde encontrar a un nuevo golpeador.

¿Qué hago Ron- le preguntó a su amigo que estaba a punto de coger el sueño.

- No sé Harryúltimamente nadie quiere jugar a quiddicht, desde que Slytherin no para de hacer trampas. Pero¡oye¿Por qué no le haces la prueba a Dana?

¿ A mi hermana, No sé, ser golpeador es más peligroso aún. Las bludgers están como locas y pegan muy fuerte.

- Por hacerle la prueba no perderás nada ya verás como se alegra anda...

Con el coñazo que no paraba de dar Ron tuvo que aceptar, mañana por la tarde le haría una prueba a su hermana. Por una parte se alegraba de que pudiera estar incluso en el mismo equipo que su hermana pero como le ocurriera algo nunca se lo perdonaría, ni a él ni a Ron, por dar la idea.

A la mañana siguiente a la gente les costó mucho tener que levantarse temprano. Los Gryffindor tuvieron a primera hora con Hufelpuff encantamientos, las clases siguientes no fueron tampoco muy duras, aunque casi no se quedan dormidos con astronomía, cada vez era peor.

Llegó la hora de comer ( "¡Por fin!", pensó Ron) y se sentaron todos en la mesa para aparte de comer hablar sobre las primeras clases, casi todo el mundo le preguntaba a Dana que qué tal le habían ido las primeras clases, ella no quería tampoco decir que casi se duerme en todas, así que solo se limitaba a sonreír.

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!.- no paraba de decir Ron a la vez que se golpeaba la cabeza contra la mesa.

- Para, para, para- Hermione le aguantó la cabeza.¿ Qué pasa?

- A última hora tenemos Pociones, y nos toca otra vez con Slytherin.

Las caras de los cuatro cambiaron de repente, estaba claro que el lunes no sería su día perfecto (como siempre ��).

Antes de que salieran de allí pasó por el lado de ellos Ginny, Dana agachó la cara, Hermione le dedicó una sonrisilla falsa, Ron le hizo un saludo con la cabeza y Harry le volvió la cara, bastante enfadado.

Dana se sentó junto a Harry en clase de pociones y Ron con Hermione.

Hablando de Ron, este intentaba dejar de pensar en Hermione y que ella se diera cuenta de que no sentía ya nada por ella, pero sin embargo cuando Ron se quedaba hablando con alguna chica de su casa sentía como unos celillos que la comían.

Snape entró como siempre enfadado con todos los de Gryffindor y contento con los de Slytherin y como Harry se esperaba seguro que diría algo de su hermana y lo que se esperaba se cumplió.

- Vaya, vaya ahora no nos podemos conformar con una sola celebridad, tenemos el doble, espero señorita que no sea tan inepta e incrédula como su hermano si no, también vamos a tener el doble de suspensos…-miró a Dana con odio-dejando aparte esos temas. Voy a empezar preguntando sobre todo lo que hemos dado en cursos anteriores.

- "No me cae bien este tío"- pensó Dana.

Snape empezó a preguntar sobre temas anteriores, las preguntas fáciles se las dejaba contestar a los de Slytherin y las difíciles siempre escogía a alguien de Gryffindor que no fuera Hermione.

Vio que Dana intentaba ocultarse para que no le preguntara, pero porque a Dana no le gustaba nada ese profesor después de todo lo que le había contado Harry.

Dana vió que lo miraba y giró la cabeza y no se pudo encontrar con otros ojos, no si no con los ojos grises ( tan preciosos) que siempre llamaban la atención de Dana, pero se fijó que la miraba con una sonrisa malévola en la cara.

- Muy bien, Señorita Potter, veo que usted no ha participado en la clase para nada. ¿ Es que en su anterior escuela ni siquiera daban la poción de la alegría- esa era la poción más fácil que había sobre la faz de la Tierra, incluso un niño de 7 años podría hacerla).

Solo los de Slytherin se rieron. Snape esperaba reservar la última pregunta para algún Potter, para dejarlo en evidencia, le preguntaría alguna pregunta que no hubieran podido saber tampoco en los cursos anteriores.

- Bueno, Basta. ¿Me podría decir cómo se obtiene una pluma de Pegaso- le preguntó el profesor.

Snape sonrió con su sonrisa malévola, se estaba dando ya la vuelta para ponerle un cero a Dana en su primer día de clase pero al escuchar su voz no tuvo mas remedio que escucharla.

- La pluma de Pegaso, hoy en día, no se puede conseguir en ningún sitio, ya que todas las que quedaban en la Tierra se utilizaron para la construcción de varitas, pues daban una gran resistencia a quienes las empuñaban. Me parece profesor, que ese tema no se ha dado todavía en ningún curso, creo que no debería hacer esas preguntas.

- La respuesta esta bien Potter¡pero tiene un cero por decirme como debo llevar mi clase- dijo Snape alterado, no se esperaba una respuesta, era lista.

Dana se marchó bastante enfadada, no era justo. Pero Hermione le advirtió que Snape siempre buscaba una excusa para poner un cero.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo con Hermione, algo le toco o mejor dicho alguien la empujó al pasar y no era otro que Draco Malfoy, que siguió andando con sus aires de superioridad.

A Dana cada vez le caía peor.

-

-

Fin del Capitulo

-

-

Bueno ya estamos en Hogwarts, creo que ahora la cosa se pondrá mas interesante :D

Bueno que os vaya bien a todos y que me dejeis muchos reviews! Jajajajaja

Besooos

Isilwen.


	5. El trato

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Aki esta el capi 5, haber q os parece ;)

Leaaaaaan!

**Somos 2**

_Capitulo: 5 El trato_

Harry le iba a hacer la prueba a Dana en lo que quedaba de tarde. Harry, Ron y Hermione se dirigieron al estadio, pero Dana prefirió ir a cambiarse. En la sala común se encontraba Ginny sola, ella iba a pasar sin mirarla pero Ginny se puso en medio, Dana aguantaba su varita debajo de su túnica.

- Por tu culpa Harry no me habla.

- Creo que en todo caso sería por tu culpa, por tus celos.

¿ Celos yo, permíteme que lo dude. Solamente te diré una cosa, te vas a acordar de mí, voy a hacer que Harry vea quien eres de verdad.

- Estaré esperando.

Dana subió y dejó sus cosas, se cambió y salió de la torre. Cogió por uno de los pasillos para llegar antes, para sus sorpresa salió de unas de las puertas Draco Malfoy con la camisa desabrochada y con pinta labios en los suyos y por el alrededor, se abrochaba el pantalón y se percató de que Dana estaba allí.

- Vaya, esto si que no me lo esperaba, ya guardan cola por mi y todo.

- Me parece que te confundes. Encima de antipático, ninfómano¿qué más té falta- le dijo Dana parándose delante de él.

- Me parece que para tu desgracia puedo tener todo lo que quiera.

- Creo que no.

- Dime algo que no tenga haber.- dijo a la vez que se apoyaba en la pared y cruzando los brazos.

- Pues creo que no tienes muchos amigos, y tampoco creo que logres tener el cariño de nadie.

- Mira, amigos me sobran, y en cuanto a lo otro puedo conquistar a una chica cuando quiera.

- No creo que puedas con una. Apuesto contigo lo que quieras a que no.

- Apuesto yo a que sí, que la conquisto y que más pronto la olvido. ¿ El qué apostamos?

- Mmm, en caso de que perdieras tendrías que hacer de mi esclavo durante una semana entera, una de las semanas de las vacaciones de Navidad, además el plazo es antes de las vacaciones ¿de acuerdo?

- Muy bien, ve preparándote para pasar tus vacaciones de Navidad mas amargadas.- le dijo Draco a la vez que se terminaba de abrochar la camisa y ella ya se estaba yendo.- Por cierto¿Quién es?

- Soy yo.- le dijo a la vez que se daba la vuelta, le sacaba la lengua y se marchaba al campo de quiddichtt

En el campo Harry le dejó su escoba a Dana, la verdad es que la chica no volaba nada mal, pero cuando Harry soltó la primera Bludger no le daba muy bien, hasta que pensó en la cara de Malfoy y de Snape en cada bola y las lanzaba bien lejos, Harry se quedó muy contento con el resultado y decidió que Dana sería la nueva golpeadora junto a Ron.

- Por cierto Dana¿tienes escoba- le preguntó Harry algo preocupado por el tema de que tuviera que usar las penosas del colegio.

- Si, me la regaló mi padrino el año pasado, es una Nimbus 2005, antigua pero sigue siendo una de las mejores.

¿Tu padrino¿Sirius- le dijo Harry.

- No, mi padrino es Lupin, Sirius es el tuyo.

- Vaya, otro que también no cuenta nada. Por cierto ¿Dónde andará ahora- se quedó pensando Harry.

El primer partido fue Huffelpuff contra Slytherin, Oliver Wood nunca habían visto un partido tan... tan violento. Los pobres de Huffelpuff no sabían ya que hacer, las Bludger las enviaban los de Slytherin contra ellos e incluso las quaffle. En vez de tirar a los aros para marcar le daban al portero con la suerte de que caía y entonces se dedicaban a marcar cuando querían.

¡Esto es intolerable, menuda forma de jugar- decía Dana.

- Pues esto es en todo caso un buen partido para los Huffelpuff, hay veces que han acabado todos los jugadores lesionados.- le dijo Hermione.

- Oye Harry¿contra quien nos toca a nosotros- le pregunto Ron

- Contra Reivenclaw el mes que viene, lo tenemos ganado, pero...

Los gritos llenaron el estadio, Draco Malfoy había cogido la Snicht. Miró a Dana y le dedicó una de sus sonrisas.

" Conmigo en el grupo no se va a pasar de listo en el partido de Gryfindor".

¡POTTERS¡No habéis parado de hablaren toda la clase tendré que cambiaros de sitio- dijo Snape con la vena de la sien que le estaba a punto de explotar.

- Perdone señor, pero creo que la mitad de la clase estaba hablando- le dijo Dana, que no se callaba ni una.

- 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor por replicarme Potter, póngase con la señorita Parkinson, y tú, otro Potter póngase con Draco Malfoy.- dijo Snape ya bastante enfadado.

Dana se levantó y se dirigió a la mesa de Pansy que no paraba de mirarla con cara de asco. Y Harry se fue a la mesa con Draco. Draco ya estaba pensando en que hacer para poder fastidiarle.

Snape siguió escribiendo en la pizarra, ignorante de que los Slytherin hablaran.

-Oye niña, corren rumores por ahí de que te gusta Draco¿es eso verdad- le preguntó Pansy a Dana, bastante directa.

- NO, para nada. Que asco por Dios.

- Deberías agradecer que te gustara porque Draco es un gran chico y el mejor de todos, no como tu que tienes incluso que compartir tu personalidad para poder vivir.

- Claro como tú eres la típica que chupa los culos a los típicos chulitos engreídos.

- AMM... ¡Profesor, Potter no para de hablar!

- Potter, ya tiene un cero y 190 puntos menos para su casa.- dijo Snape que ni siquiera levantó la cara.

Pasemos a Draco y a Harry.

- Oye Harry, tu hermana no está nada mal.

- Ni se te ocurra Draco ni siquiera mirar a mi hermana.

- Yo miro a donde, y a quien quiero.

Tocó la campana, y salieron todo el mundo, incluso Snape, y Harry aguardó con Draco. Cuando ya no había nadie, le cogió del cuello y lo estasmpó contra la pared.

- NI SE TE OCURRA, MALFOY, TOCAR A MI DANA.

Draco le dio un empujón que hizo que Harry se apartara.

- Yo hago lo que me da la gana, si lo que tienes es celos es otra cosa Potter, y si ella también quiere ya no es problema tuyo.

- Es que ella no quiere- le dijo Harry bastante mas calmado.

- Eso tú no lo sabes- le dijo Malfoy, cogió sus libros y se marchó de la clase dejando a Harry pensando.

Harry volvió a la sala común bastante enfadado¿cómo era posible que otro y encima Malfoy tocara a SU Dana, no podría aguantarlo, se le venían a la mente imágenes que no quería ni pensar, el único que la podía tocar era él, " Oh, no, no por favor¿no me estaré...?

Harry recogió sus cosas y salió de la clase, entró en el cuarto de baño y se echó agua en la cara para despejarse " No puede ser, imposible", no quería pensar mas, salió del baño.

En ese momento salió Dana de de las chicas que estaba al lado, se le quedó mirando y le dijo.

¿Harry¿Estás bien?

- Dana¿estás saliendo con Malfoy- Harry no podía aguantar mas la pregunta.

- Harry- Dana se le acercó, le cogió la cara y le puso sus ojos a la altura de los suyos- Harry¿quién te ha dicho eso, porque te ha mentido. Yo nunca me rebajaría a tanto.

Harry se alegró, recibió un beso de su hermana, cosa que le puso muy colorado y aún más preocupado.

�¿Pero bueno¿Se puede saber que haces todavía despierto, A dormir que mañana tenemos el partido contra Reivenlaw.

Se fueron a dormir, pero Harry no podía, estaba demasiado preocupado por su problema, tenía que contárselo a alguien y a su hermana no podía, aunque no sabía si llamarla hermana. Ron aún estaba duchándose en el cuarto de baño. Se lo diría a él, cuando saliera.

Casi se queda dormido esperándolo, pero por fin salió, parecí a una escena de una película de miedo, la puerta se abrió y detrás de toda la luz y el humo se vio salir de allí una cosa pelirroja que no resultó otra cosa que Ron.

¡A buenas horas Ron, te llevo esperando desde hace mucho- le dijo Harry ya un poco cabreado.

- Que quieres es que la ducha lleva su tiempo.

Ron se sentó en la cama, y se tumbó, Harry no sabía si decírselo, pero necesitaba que lo ayudaran.

- Oye Ron.

- Mmm?

¿Estas dormido?

- Siii

¡Ron!

¡Joe¿Qué quieres- dijo Ron bastante enfadado y dormido.

¡Que te tengo que contar una cosa muy importante!

- A mo a ver, aquí esta el psicólogo de Hogwarts¿qué pasa- dijo a la vez que se daba la vuelta y miraba a Harry.

- Que creo que ... que...

¿qué que? Venga hombre

- Que creo que me he enamorado de Dana

�¿QUÉ, PERO ESO ES IMPOSIBLE. Pero, pero �¡Si es tu hermana!

- Lo sé, lo sé, pero no sé, no sé por que ni que hacer- decía Harry a la vez que le salían lágrimas.

- No sé Harry, a lo mejor estas confundido, crees que es amor, pero en verdad solo es amor de hermanos¿no?

- Ron¿tu te pones hecho una fiera cuando un chico se le acerca a Ginny?

- No, bueno depende del chico.- Ron se quedó pensativo un rato, la verdad es que veía a su amigo bastante mal, pero tampoco se le daban muy bien esas cosas.- Yo creo que lo mejor es que hables con Hermione de estas cosas, a mi no se me dan muy bien.

Pero Harry no le escuchaba.

- Ron¿Qué es lo que tu sientes cuando ves a Hermione?

- Mmm, intento no sentir nada, porque si no me entristezco- dijo Ron a la vez que agachaba la cabeza.- Siento, siento ganas de abrazarla, de abrazarla y de estar con ella todo el tiempo. De besarla y no dejarla separarse de mí, y de poder tener a alguien con quien contar.

- Eso es mas o menos lo que siento yo cuando veo a Dana, pero de esa manera, no de la manera como un hermano.

- Harry, yo creo que lo mejor es dejar el tema, mañana si quieres habla con... Hermione... a mi no se me dan bien estas cosas.

Ron se volvió a echar en la cama, no quería volver a pensar en Hermione, no quería estar comiéndose la cabeza. Aún la quería y sabía que ese amor jamás se desvanecería, porque estaba de verdad enamorado de Hermione Granger. " Quizás si dejo de pensar en ella, y me fijo en otra persona, mm... pero ¿quién?" y con este pensamiento Ron se quedó dormido.

Harry por otro lado no podía dormir, le resultaba imposible, era su hermana¿cómo podría, la única chica que había pensado en el mundo era Cho Chang, pero incluso ella no le podía dejar de pensar en Dana.

�¡Harry¡Despierta!. ¡ Vamos a llegar tarde!

-

-

FiN DeL CaPiTuLo

-

-

Muchas gracias a los reviews de :

-Maria Halliwell

-Yrena

-vicu-malfoy

-MaR

-Katie-Soul-Sieth

-

Bueno parece que ya va a haber mas roce entre draco y dana no?

Espero que os haya gustado

Y ya sabeeen: Reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwsssssssss

Isilwen


	6. El primer partido

Wolaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, siento la tardanzaaaaaaa aki esta el cap 6

Espero que les guste ;)

Capitulo:6

El primer partido

Harry pegó un salto en la cama, se puso las gafas y se encontró con la persona que no se le iba de sus pensamientos, Dana. Estaba ya vestida de quiddicht y le miraba con cara de enfado.

- Ni siquiera has bajado a desayunar, ¿Se puede saber a que hora te acostaste anoche?

- No sé,- decía Harry a la vez que se levantaba bastante dormido.

- Toma te he traído algo- le dijo Dana a la vez que le daba unos bollos y cerveza de mantequilla.- Será mejor que te laves la cara y te despejes, no podemos perder.

El estadio estaba lleno de gente, los profesores ya estaban en su sitio, Ryan Jordan ( el hermano de Lee Jordan) estaba en su puesto de comentarista y Oliver Wood como árbitro.

Los chicos Gryffindors estaban en sus puestos, ahora el equipo había cambiado ya que mucha gente que se habían ido ya del colegio. El nuevo guardián era Will Turner ( jejeje), los golpeadores eran Dana y Ron, y los cazadores eran Susan, Lyan y Andrew. Se montaron todos en sus escobas y salieron al estadio. El partido comenzó enseguida.

Por ahora la cosa iba bien, Susan y Lian llevaban buena racha, ya habían conseguido 50 puntos.

- ¡ Y otro mas para el equipo de Gryffindor!- comentaba Jordan.- ¡Como no se despierten pronto creo que se van a quedar fuera de la final!

Lo s de Reivenclaw hacían lo que podían, pero inclusos sus escobas no podían con las tácticas de los Gryffindors. Una bludger se dirigía hacia Andrew, pero Ron la paró, le dio un buen golpe y la mandó al cazador que llevaba la quaffle del equipo contrario, éste perdió el equilibrio y la quaffle pasó a manos de Susan, que marcó otro tanto.

- ¡Ron, eso no ha estado bien, le podrías haber hecho daño!- le gritó Dana a Ron.

- ¡Dana, créeme que ellos harán lo mismo contigo!- le contestó Ron, que se dio la vuelta para coger otra bludger.

- ¡¡CUIDADO DANA!- Harry le gritó a su hermana que no se había dado cuanta de que un golpeador del otro equipo le había lanzado.

Pero Harry no se dio más tiempo en su hermana, pues vio la pequeña bola dorada volando a casi la altura del suelo. Se dirigió hacia ella como una bala, entonces estiró el brazo derecho para cogerla, pero un gritó se escuchó en todo el estadio.

- ¡¡ Dios eso le ha tenido que doler, pero fíjense sigue volando!.- comentaba Jordan emocionado.- ¡¡Tiene agallas Potter, ahora juega con la izquierda!

La bludger había conseguido darle a Dana en el brazo derecho, Harry sintió un gran dolor en ese mismo brazo, no podía sostenerlo, si la cogía con la izquierda perdería el equilibrio y ahora estaba a bastante altura.

- ¡¡Oh-oh, cuidado Buscador Potter, el buscador de Reivenclaw se ha dado cuenta de lo que tienes delante!- decía Jordan a la vez que se ponía en pie.

- ¡ Jordan, no te emociones!- le dijo Mc Gonagall a la vez que le sentaba.

Harry notaba detrás suya al otro buscador, no sabía que hacer, cada vez se elevaba más el otro buscador alargó la mano, Harry no lo pensó dos veces, alargó la izquierda y...

- ¡¡¡SIIIIIIIIII, POTTER A COGIDO LA SNICHT, ¡¡Pero esperen, o no a perdido el equilibrio!

Harry empezó a caer de la escoba, se iba a pegar una buena, no podía ni abrir los ojos, pero entonces notó algo, alguien le estaba aguantando, abrió sus ojos y vio a Dana. Esta se había puesto debajo de él y le había cogido, un brazo le colgaba al igual que Harry. Bajaron y dejó a Harry en el suelo, la señora Pomfrey se acercó enseguida.

- Vamos, os llevaré dentro y os curaré el brazo. Pero no entiendo como te lo has roto tú Harry, no te ha dado nada- le decía a la vez que se dirigían a la enfermería.

- Me parece que ha sido culpa mía, lo siento Harry, la próxima vez estaré más atenta.- se disculpó Dana.

- No importa, al menos esta vez tengo los huesos- dijo Harry recordando la otra vez que se rompió el brazo.

Ya en la enfermería, la señora Pomfrey los sentó en una cama y les dio la poción, luego se fue para ver si había mas heridos.

- ¡Puja, esto está asqueroso- dijo Dana., que dejó la poción entera a un lado.- Prefiero la magia.

Dana sacó su varita, apuntó con ella a su brazo y salió un hilo blanco que envolvió todo su brazo, al momento ya lo podía mover correctamente. Mira a Harry que estaba impresionado y le dijo.

- ¿Qué prefieres?

- La verdad las pociones de la señora Pomfrey nunca me han fallado, pero duran demasiado.- diciendo esto le alargó el brazo y Dana le hizo lo mismo.- Por cierto Dana, gracias por cogerme.

- Supongo que tu habrías hecho lo mismo por mí.

- Claro.

Harry se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, y se fueron juntos para la sala común. No sabía por qué, pero no podía ver a Dana como a una hermana, llamó a Hermione y le contó lo que le ocurría.

- No se Harry, es muy raro, es tu hermana.- le dijo Hermione.

- ¿Qué te crees que no lo sé, por eso no entiendo nada, además hay demasiadas pruebas que comprueban que es mi hermana, la manera impresionante que se parece a mi madre, por lo que me han contado, y cuando le ocurre algo..., ya lo has visto en el partido.

- A lo mejor te has acostumbrado tanto a no tener a nadie que te quiera, que tu mente no la asimila como una hermana al notar su cariño. No sé a lo mejor no es amor lo que sientes por ella, debes de estar muy seguro.- le dijo Hermione.

- ¿Y en caso de que lo sea?

- Pues... tendrás que aprender a controlar tus sentimientos Harry, porque es tu hermana.

Harry lo entendía y ya se había hecho la idea de que no volvería a pensar en su hermana nada mas como tal, y si alguien se atreviera a ponerle la mano en cima lo pagaría.

Pasó el tiempo y ya estaban cerca las vacaciones de Navidad, los exámenes ya estaban acabando pero aún quedaban los peores. Hermione estaba como siempre en la biblioteca y Dana había quedado con ella, pero Hogwarts era tan grande y lo conocía tan poco que se perdía.

- Harry, ¿Hermione está en la biblioteca?- le preguntó Dana

- Creo que sí, has quedado con ella ¿no?- le dijo Harry, que estaba terminando de hacer los deberes.

- Si, pero no sé ahora mismo donde está la biblioteca, ¿me podrías dejar el mapa?

- Mmm, de acuerdo, pero no me lo pierdas eh, que significa mucho para mi, incluso mi vida.

- No te preocupes está seguro.

Dana llegó a la biblioteca sin problemas con el mapa, allí encontró a Hermione y estuvieron toda la tarde estudiando, mañana sería el último día de los exámenes y tenía que aprobar.

- Ya es muy tarde Dana, será mejor que nos vayamos- le dijo Hermione que recogía todas las cosas.

- Yo me quedaré un ratito más, tengo que buscar una cosa y ya me iré, tu vete ya si quieres.

Hermione se marchó y Dana se quedó en la biblioteca con muy poca gente, se levantó para mirar una última cosa, y al coger el libro se encontró con los ojos grises de Malfoy al otro lado.

- ¿Ahora te dedicas a seguirme Malfoy?

Draco dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Dana.

- Puede ser al revés no Potter.

- Creo que no. Te recuerdo que las Navidades ya están aquí y yo no veo resultados así qué.

- Así que nada, todavía no se ha acabado el plazo, y yo tengo mis métodos.- le respondió Malfoy acercándose cada vez mas a ella.

- Pues...- empezó a decir Dana a la vez que se alejaba de él, en el fondo no sabía nada de ese chico y le daba algo de miedo, no sabía que iba a hacer- Pues yo todavía no he visto ninguno.

- Pues daré el primer paso.

Y sin que Dana no pudiera hacer nada, Malfoy la agarró, Dana intentó separarse pero había algo en el que no pudo evitar dejarle. Draco acercó sus labios a los de Dana y la besó. Dana nunca habría olvidado ese beso, había recibido muchos pero ninguno como ese, dulce y cálido, pero entonces despertó y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y sin darse cuenta le dio un mordisco en el labio, Draco dio un pequeño grito, la miró con mala cara y se fue.

Dana se sintió un poco mal, no debería haberlo echo, en todo caso hubiera sido culpa suya por haberle dejado. Recojió sus cosas y se marchó, sin darse cuenta de que cierta persona lo había visto todo, se acercó a la mesa donde había estado Dana, y vio que se le había dejado olvidado un trozo de papel, que por supuesto era el mapa del merodeador.

---------------------------

----------------

FiN DeL CaPiTuLo

----------------

--------------------------

Wooooooooooo aki s acabaaaaaa!

K mal no? Weno si tienen alguna idea o me kieren decir algo mandemen revew! ok?

Gracias a los reviews de:

-Tyna!

-Maria Halliwell

-Katie-Soul-Sieth

-

Besooooooooooooos

Isilwen


End file.
